Understanding
by cecld16
Summary: One Shot. Why Isaac chose Scott. There aren't many stories that look into Dereks reaction at Isaac going to Scotts pack. I thought it would be even more interesting if Derek was still Alpha and the story line was around Season 2. Though season 3 will be mentioned and Scott is an Alpha to. Please Review?
1. Chapter 1

Derek and his pack glared at Scott, who stood there calmly, his hands in his pockets, his eyebrows raised slightly at Derek and his packs aggression.

"What have you done with Isaac" Derek snarled.

Scott cocked his head to one side and asked way to innocently "What makes you think I've done anything to him?"

Derek snapped "Don't play games with me! I can't feel him anymore! The alpha only stops being able to feel his beta if his beta dies"

"Or choses a new Alpha" Scott murmures, a faint smile on his lips.

Erica growled, stepping forward "Isaac would never-!"

Scott said curtly "Don't believe me? Why don't you hear it from the wolf himself?" He stepped aside, to reveal someone standing in the shadows. Derek and his pack gaped as Isaac stepped out of the shadows, looking grim yet determined he walked to Scotts side.

Derek felt his mouth hang open, he quickly shut his mouth. Erica hissed what he was thinking "Traitor"

Boyd didn't know what to say, he thought Isaac hated Scott? The last he remembered they didn't like each other, let alone be in the same pack.

Derek let out a low growl as he demanded "Why!"

How could Isaac do this to him?

How?

Isaac was his first beta, it hurt even more because of that.

He purposely put his Alpha power into his voice, Erica and Boyd both flinched, looking away from their Alpha submissively. Even Scott had a reaction but it was anything but submissive. He bared his teeth in Dereks direction, his eyes flashing Alpha red in warning.

Isaac however did not react at all.

It felt strange for Isaac. He felt Dereks alpha power but it no longer held him, he no longer felt any need to follow its command. He followed a new Alpha now...

Derek felt fury and saw red as Isaac did not do anything submissive, instead after holding Dereks gaze for a while, he glanced at Scott, Scott gave him a small nod, he could speak to Derek.

Derek fumed silently inside as Isaac told him simply "Because I trust Scott"

Boyd asked, his voice held no anger, just sadness "You don't trust us?"

Isaac told him, looking guiltily at Boyd "I don't trust you to do whats right. You listen to Derek to much, never even questioning him or his orders. I was the only one that ever spoke up"

Erica snarled, almost as furious as Derek "We don't need to! Thats because we're loyal Beta's! Unlike you!"

"You can be loyal to someone and still question their judgement" Scott told Erica firmly.

Isaac stepped forward, he looked more sad than anything else now. His voice a little choked up.

"I was loyal, and what did I get? A broken arm-"

Derek growled furiously "You're still hung up on that! I was teaching you to survive-!"

"There are other ways to teach someone how to fight! How to stand up for themselves! I've already been beat down by my father! I didn't want, didn't _need_ it from you to!" Isaac almost yelled.

Derek stepped back, shocked at Isaac shouting at him.

Isaac snarled, finally letting all his anger and grief out that he'd been hiding for so long "An Alpha shouldn't run things from fear! An Alpha should always try and do whats best for his Pack!"

"I did! Don't you get that!" Derek roared, his eyes flashing red.

"When!" Isaac practically screamed at him "You admitted to Scott you only created us for your own power! And if it wasn't that then what? To make our lives better? You know what you fed us was a load of bull! I've almost died more times than I can count and helped you in murder because I didn't know any better!"

Both wolves were shouting at each other now, it was a shouting match.

"I told you! The Kamia needed to be killed, there was no other way!" Derek shouted.

Isaac took a couple of deep breaths, trying to control his breathing and his anger as he replied a little coldly but more quietly "Scott found another way"

Isaac continued as Derek opened his mouth to reply but in shock nothing came to his mind.

"Thats why I trust Scott more than I trust you. If everything seems hopeless, Scott has and always find another way. Another way to survive, another way to fight, to protect-"

Derek stammered, suddenly feeling useless in the argument "B-But I did try and protect you, all of you"

"Its not all about protecting us!" Isaac growled "You are meant to treat us as family, as pack, not guard dogs. You are meant to care for us and we you, not throw us away into the street, not let us sleep on the cold hard ground when we have no other place to go, not even bothering getting us a mattress. As Alpha you are meant to think of all the options, not go for the kill each time because its easier!"

Isaac continued as he demanded "What if I was the Kamia? What if I got out of control? What would you do then Derek?"

The Alpha again had no answer, he could practically feel any connection he had to Isaac, including any friendship snapping away and...It was all his fault.

"I can trust Scott to find another way! But what about you Derek? Can I trust you?" Isaac asked, looking at the Alpha in disgust but also disappointment.

Derek wanted to shout, yes you can!

But...

Could he?

Thinking through everything Isaac had said?

What if Isaac had gone ferel? Would he have found another way?

The answer was easy but completely wrong but it made Derek realise why Isaac had chosen Scott, why Scott was and always would be the better Alpha.

No.

No he wouldn't find another way.

And in a way...

He now understood Isaacs decision.

It was the best decision, for both of them.

Knowing he had made his point Isaac, turned away, walking away from Derek and his stunned pack.

Scott and Derek stared at each other.

"Scott" Derek said reluctantly, showing respect to the new Alpha.

"Derek" Scott said back, giving him a small nod of his head, the respect returned.

Scott went to follow after Isaac then he turned to Derek suddenly, looking at him intensely he asked "You understand right?"

Not wanting Derek to think any less of Isaac and Isaacs decision.

"Yeah, yeah I understand" Derek replied a little gruffly.

He didn't like it...

But he understood...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I was wondering if anyone wanted me to continue this? It'll mostly be about what I think would of happened if Derek never lost his pack and was still Alpha while Scott became true Alpha. I can do it with lots of different one shots of them in different situation that revolves around this idea or I can do a proper story, starting from the first chapter or from as soon as Scott becomes true Alpha. **

**Please tell me? Thank you**


End file.
